


Never Been Happier

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Happier

Jace spared one last glance at the downpour outside the Institute before drawing the curtains closed with barely a whisper of fabric. Turning away from the window, he glided quietly across the darkened living room to join his red-haired girlfriend on the couch. The fire crackled, blanketing the couple in light and warmth as Jace slung his arm over Clary's shoulder. The girl snuggled into his side with a sigh of contentment and shut her eyes. 

Jace smiled softly, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head. He raised his head and surveyed the rest of the dim room. On the loveseat to his left, Jace's parabatai was snoozing against Magnus Bane's chest; the sleeping warlock had Alec wrapped comfortably in his arms. To his right, Isabelle and Simon dozed on the floor, propped up against the same couch Jace was sitting on. The two were in the same position they had fallen asleep in, leaning against each other to hold themselves upright. As Jace looked on Isabelle opened her sleepy eyes for a moment, rewarding Jace with a small smile when she realized he was watching her. Jace returned the smile with a wink, and Isabelle was back in dreamland just as soon as he turned away. 

Settling back into the plush of the couch, Jace felt the warmth of family flow inside him. As he closed his eyes and drifted off with the love of his life in his arms, sounds of trickling rain in the background, Jace Lightwood realized he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Super super short but I hope it gave you some feels and made you smile.


End file.
